Una Tarde con Teddy
by MockingjayPrior
Summary: Anastasia tiene una emergencia, no hay gente del servicio en casa y alguien tiene que cuidar a Teddy y ¿Que mejor opción que su padre? Pero a Christian le da miedo estar a solas con el niño. Mas sin embargo hoy aprenderá a amar una tarde con Teddy.


"Una tarde con Teddy."

—La Sra. Jones no esta, pero estas tú que eres su padre —Me dijo.

—Pero Ana ¿Qué voy a hacer con el niño?, desde que nació no me he quedado a solas con él, ¿Y si llora que hago?

—Siempre existe una primera vez y si llora le das su biberón o algún juguete; Teddy se entretiene rápido.

Anastasia dejo de prestarme atención y siguió revolviendo sus papeles. Hoy en este jodido día paso un asunto de gran importancia en _Grey Publishing _y Ana no puede posponer su ida. La Sra. Jones no esta y Taylor esta con Sophie, o sea, me quedo solo cuidando a Teddy.

Tengo que reconocer que me da algo de miedo, digo, estoy muy acostumbrado a estar con él, pero siempre hay alguien a nuestro alrededor ya sea Ana o la Sra. Jones, cuidarlo solo por mi cuenta representa mucho. _Un tipo con un imperio como yo tiene miedo de cuidar a su hijo. _Pero todo se remonta a mi niñez, siempre lo hace.

No tuve una buena madre, no tuve un padre y la única figura masculina que estuvo a mi alredor era el proxeneta de mi madre, el cual me pegaba hasta que se cansaba. Entonces no teniendo un buen historial familiar, mi miedo se basa en ello: en no ser el padre que Theodore Raymond Grey se merece. Esa pequeña criaturita de dedos y mejillas regordetas y los ojos tan azules como los de su madre, solo me provocaban querer ser lo mejor para él.

—Bésame que ya me voy —Dijo Ana acercándose a mi.

—Siempre esta la opción de que no vayas. —Puso los ojos en blanco. Le sonreí de lado y levante una ceja. —¿Ojos en blanco Sra. Grey?

—No tengo tiempo Sr. Grey, hoy te espera una maravillosa tarde con Teddy. —Le dio un beso a Teddy que estaba sentado en el sofá y luego me beso a mi rápidamente y corrió la puerta. —¡Diviértanse! —Lanzo un beso y desapareció.

Voltee a ver a Teddy y ya no estaba en el sofá. ¡Este niño nunca, nunca esta quieto! Lo busque por detrás del sofá y nada.

—¿Teddy? ¡Ven mira lo que tengo aquí? —¿Que tengo aquí? ¿Con que lo entretengo? ¡El blackberry! ¡Eso es! —¿Ted quieres jugar un rato con el blackberry?

Asomó su cabecita por el pasillo y vino corriendo a mí. Le di el celular y tome al niño en brazos. Se entretenía solo por dos segundos con el blackberry pero al menos ya esta conmigo. Oprimió varias teclas y puso los tonos, luego dejo caer el celular salvajemente al suelo. Abrí mis ojos de par en par. _Cuenta hasta diez Grey, el blackberry lo puedes sustituir._

—_¿Pá? ¡Quiedo aguaaaa!_

Fuimos a la cocina, lo senté en su silla y le serví agua en su vasito entrenador. Empezó a hacer un bailecito extraño mientras se tomaba el agua. En esos momentos era cuando parecía más adorable, como un niño que no rompe ni un plato, aunque en realidad si me descuido Teddy seria capaz de romper la vajilla entera.

—_¿Pá?_

—¿Quieres comer algo? Mamá nos dejo macarrones con queso, ¿Quieres?

—_¡Si, si macadones!_

Bueno al menos esto será una tarea fácil. Metí el plato al microondas y este hizo su trabajo. Deje que la comida se enfriara un poco para que el niño no fuese a quemarse (Una de las cosas que he aprendido). Le di de comer y esta vez pidió jugo para acompañar su comida. Deje el plato frente a el y fui al refrigerador a buscar su jugo.

Cuando volví, ¡Oh sorpresa! Ted estaba bañado, literalmente, bañado con los macarrones. Tenía las manos llenas de queso y se estaba tallando la cara y se detenía solo para agarrar más y echarse en el cabello.

—No, no, no, no, ¡Ted no! ¡Es comida Ted, no es para que la desperdicies jugando con ella de esta manera! —Bajo sus manos lentamente. Y me miraba con sus grandes ojos azules asustados, ¡No! No quiero que tenga miedo de mí. Sus labios empezaban a curvarse hacia abajo, Teddy estaba apunto de llorar.

—_Paaaá… _—Empezó a gemir.

—Ven no llores, no estoy enojado. —Lo tome en brazos —Solo quiero que sepas que la comida no es para echártela encima es única y exclusivamente para que te la comas y llegue aquí. —Le aplaste el estómago con un dedo y se rió, repetí el gesto. —¿Y sabes para que es? —Él negó con la cabeza —¡Pues es para que crezcas grande y fuerte!

No se de donde me salio esa voz y la calma con que enfrente esto, sólo paso. ¿Esto significara ser padre? ¿Así empezaran todos? Estoy en la ignorancia pero no del todo, porque en momentos como estos pienso en Grace y Carrick, ellos que siempre, desde el principio, me trataron bien y siempre aceptaron mis decisiones.

—Creo… que debo bañarte. Estas todo lleno de queso y no bastaran las toallitas húmedas.

—Nooo, baño no. —Negó con la cabeza.

Este seria seguramente el problema numero dos de nuestra maravillosa tarde juntos.

—Oh claro que si. —Lo tome en brazos para sacarlo de su silla y lo deje en el suelo.

—_Clado que no pá… _—Y se hecho a correr.

Me quede pasmado. Este pequeño niño de casi dos años me ha, como dicen, jugado el dedo en la boca. Me ha dejado aquí y a salido como alma que lleva el diablo.

Empieza el juego Teddy.

Empecé a buscarlo en su cuarto, la puerta estaba entre abierta así que había una posibilidad de que estuviera ahí. A ligeros pasos me acerque a la cuna y prácticamente me deje caer al suelo para ver si estaba debajo de esta y grite:

—¡Ted!

Nada. El muy astuto no estaba ahí, luego de mi grito escuche una ligera risita que venia del closet. Ahora sabia donde estaba, pero ahora jugaríamos al escondite.

Me acerque al closet y toque las puertas como si fuese a abrirla, pero no lo hice. Fui a la puerta de entrada del cuarto la abrí y dije en voz alta:

—Creo que Teddy no esta aquí, iré a buscarlo a otra habitación.

Sin salirme del cuarto cerré la puerta, y me escondí. Teddy salio del closet con toda la calma y silencio del mundo. Desde mi escondite pude observar su comportamiento. Con la puerta cerrada no podía salir, forzosamente tendría que quedarse ahí.

Se quedo parado junto a la puerta mirándola con atención como si esperara abrirla mentalmente, luego dejo su observación y fue a su mesita de noche. Tomo el libro que Anastasia le leía, lo abrió y se sentó en el suelo.

En ese sentido era tan parecido a mi dulce esposa. Obviamente Teddy no sabe leer, pero ya muestra su interés por los libros y sus dibujos y Ana es así. Ana es feliz con sus novelas británicas, una copa de vino o su té; Ted es igual, en cuanto Ana abre el libro, el niño necesita su biberón con leche de chocolate si no, no pone atención.

Después de verlo por un momento decidí que ya era hora de darle un baño, no podía andar todo el día lleno de queso, además, si Ana llega y lo encuentra así me mata. Salí en silencio y todo iba bien, hasta que pise un pato de goma. Ted volteo grito y quiso correr pero lo alcance.

—Muhaha ¿A dónde crees que vas pequeño tramposo?

—_Hoda, pá._

—Hola Teddy, ¿Listo para un baño?

—No. —Negó con la cabeza y yo asentí.

—Estas todo lleno de queso, vamos a bañarte y luego vendremos aquí y hacemos algo.

—¿Ad…ad…? —frunció el seño cuando de plano ya no pudo decir la palabra "algo".

—Al-go —Repeti.

—Ad-go, aaaaad-go.

—¡Muy bien!

Me sentí orgulloso. Quizás no le este enseñando la gran cosa pero el hecho de ver que puedo ayudarlo en algo me reconforta todo el tiempo, incluyendo que es mi primer hijo y cada cosa nueva que el logra hacer hace que se me hinche el corazón de puro orgullo.

—Después del baño nos sentaremos aquí a tomar jugos, ¿Okay?

—_Otey._ —Sonrío y aplaudió.

Lo metí a la cuna, antes de que intentara huir de nuevo, y me puse a alistar su ropa. Luego nos metimos al baño y cerramos la puerta para que el vapor no se escapara y así mantener la temperatura del baño más agradable para él.

Una vez que tina estuvo lista –medio llena, medio vacía- desvestí a Teddy y lo metí al agua.

—¿Esta rica el agua?

Asintió con la cabeza y se puso a jugar con el patito de goma. Ted siempre hace dramas antes de meterse a bañar pero una vez que toca el agua es todo un pececito. Le encanta pasar un rato en la tina, jugar y me parece que se relaja.

Después de cambiarlo y de cambiarme yo (Porque agarre mal el jodido bote de talco y me llene la camisa de este) Ted y yo nos acostamos en una colchoneta que estaba ahí en su cuarto, tomamos jugos tal y como habíamos quedado.

Teddy bostezo y se acurruco a mi lado para mirar las estrellas que estaban pegadas en el techo, las cuales siempre me ponían a pensar. Anastasia, Ted y la futura llegada de Phoebe, me han cambiado de maneras que nadie podría imaginar y me han enseñado mucho sobre el amor y la paciencia, pero eso si, sigo siendo un sobre protector y eso no se me va a quitar en mucho tiempo.

—_Te quiedo pá._

—Yo también Teddy, ahora duerme.

Teddy se deja caer en los brazos de Morfeo y yo junto con él.

…

Siento besos en mis mejillas y ahí están Ana y Ted, cada quien besándome una mejilla

—Hey… —Dije. —¿Cómo te fue en la oficina? ¿Resolviste el problema?

—Bueno… en realidad no fui a la oficina. —Se me hizo raro y ya iba a cuestionarla, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo siguió hablando —Hoy tuve un día de chicas con Phoebe. —Se llevo la mano al vientre y me sonrió.

—¿Por qué me dijiste que ibas a la oficina?

—Porque quiero que cada día, todos los días te convenzas del gran padre que eres y que no te quede ninguna duda de que eres bueno para Teddy y que serás bueno para Phoebe.

Ana siempre ve más allá de mí, se da cuenta de mis debilidades y miedos. Sabiendo eso, sabe que en este momento mi principal miedo es no ser un buen padre para nuestros hijos y ella como siempre no se rinde conmigo y me empuja lo suficiente dándome su entera confianza para hacerme sentir seguro, cosa que siempre logra con éxito.

—Te amo Anastasia Grey y no me canso de agradecer a la divina providencia por, literalmente, hacerte caer en mi oficina para esa entrevista. —La abrace y la bese.

Con la confesión de Ana sobre su falsa emergencia en la oficina, termine amando más toda esta tarde con mi hijo porque tuve tiempo y el valor de cuidar de él, ya que dependía de mis cuidados.

Gracias a Anastasia a partir de ahora quiero pasar mas tardes con Teddy.


End file.
